Killer Moth
Killer Moth is a super criminal and mercenary who uses his alter-ego to aid criminals just like certain vigilantes aid police, but only for money. He was originally a petty criminal named Drury Walker who, obsessed with fame and identity change, adopted the identity of criminal Killer Moth. He worked as a hired gun for gangsters, but his ingenious weaponry did not protect him from regular defeat at the hands of Green Arrow or even Batman. Eventually, he was approached by the time warlord Per Degaton, who after giving Walker a suit fashioned in the image of a moth from the 22nd Centruy, made him a member of the Injustice Society. Biography Origins The man who would become known as Killer Moth was originally inmate #234026 in Black Gate Penitentiary. With the appearances of new vigilantes oppressing criminals such as Green Arrow and the Flash, Walker decided that the world needed a new class of criminal to oppose such heroes, and he became determined to fill that need. Upon his release from prison, Walker traveled to the home of Cameron Van Cleer, a millionaire who had a bad history with Drury. After forcing Cleer to transfer a massive amount of his funds into Walker's account, Drury killed Cameron and covered up the transfer. Using Cameron's money, Walker acquired equipment that he would use to mold his super criminal ego. He got the idea to call himself Killer Moth because while he was working on gear at night moths came in and often covered the light. Encounter with Team Arrow During the Green Arrow's retirement with Felicity Smoak, Team Arrow remained active with members including John Diggle, Black Canary, Speedy, with on and off assistance from Felicity. It was in this time that the Killer Moth arrived in Star City, and kidnapped several hostages with the intent of acquiring a lengthy sum of money in exchange for their lives. This proved to be the Moth's undoing as he was thwarted by Team Arrow and sent to Iron Heights. To Walker's fortune, Damien Darhk set in motion a massive prison break, with Walker being one of the escapees. After re-acquiring his stolen money, Walker started up work as the Killer Moth once more. The Longbow Hunters A few years after he became Killer Moth, Walker would come to Star City and once again do battle with Green Arrow this time he joined forces with other villains of Green Arrow's. The Villains Team he joined was The Longbow Hunters lead by Richard Dragon and featured various villains of the Green Arrow's past. He and the rest of The Longbow Hunters were eventually defeated by Team Arrow. Abilities * Gadgetry Equipment Moth Exo-Suit: The Moth suit's technology originated from the 22nd Century, and as such its technology was far superior to most modern weaponry, as well as afforded its bearer superhuman attributes such as: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Speed * Energy Projection ** Energy Blasts * Flight: The Moth suit had large robotic insecticide wings that allowed him to stabilize his flight patterns, along with a rocket pack that propelled him in the air. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Injustice Society Category:Armor Users Category:Mercenaries